Tower of Chaos
This is the general information page for the Tower of Chaos. For the master list of rewards, see here. Battle Style Tower of Chaos battles are larger than the standard battles in quest mode. The player can deploy up to 9 heroes (up to 12 if you use 3 of your friends' assists) for a solo run. Running with other players decreases the number of heroes you can individually deploy (7 heroes each for a party of 2, 5 for a party of 3, 4 for a party of 4), and the main hero of each member of the party must be present. There are several advantages to battling in the Tower of Chaos. Firstly, the increase in party size allows for greater flexibility with the classes of your heroes (ie. tank, damage, support, etc.) and your overall formation. When playing co-op be sure to communicate your desires with the communication feature so not to make the battle more difficult. Second, due to the shared fury pool, with proper coordination, it is possible to have an easier time managing fury for efficient skill uses. During a co-op battle each member has their own fury so their is no need to worry about taking some away from another player. Lastly, the rewards for winning are unique because it is the only place, outside of the chrono store, that a player can gain Dimensional Catalyst (Used to reinforce weapons and armor passed rank SS), gold tickets, and Gem Boxes (gives random gems ranked from D - A). A new feature introduced was the one time reward of legendary essence for beating a Tower of Chaos level for the first time. This reward increases as the player continues up the tower. When using auto battle in the Tower of Chaos setting your team initiative and skill usage properly is essential to success. Also, having the right team combo for extra boosts, artifacts, and high level gear will help the player ascend the Tower of Chaos. If quick battles are used in conjunction with auto battle then the player is able to auto sell any equipment that meets the requirements they set before the battle starts. This feature keeps the player's inventory from being filled but be warned ANY non-legendary gear not locked will be sold. Co-op Play During co-op play, the order in which you can command your heroes is determined by the order in which you joined your party (leader going first, second who joined the room, second, etc.). Every player in the party is given 5 seconds to input their commands (ie. The leader is given 5 seconds until it opens to the next player, then the second player is given 5 seconds until it opens to the next player, and so forth until all players are accounted for). After all players are given their time, everyone is given another ~30 seconds to freely command their heroes until it is the enemies' turn. This continues until the battle ends. There are 3 ways to join a Co-op run: #Get an invitation by the host #Join the host by going to friend list and clicking on the Chaos Tower Button (requires hoster as friend) #Join a public group by clicking "Public List" in the Chaos Tower interface and selecting an available room (rarely the case). The amount of heroes you can take with you depends on the amount of participants. Co-op play is currently also the only way to earn points for your guild score and guild contribution. To contribute to the guild score, at least 2 players ranked "Member" have to join the battle. Recruits do not count into the contribution. The more participate, the more contribution can be gathered. You cannot receive Hidden Bonuses in Co-op play nor can you get a ranking for clearing the tower. Chaos Abyss For more information on the Chaos Abyss see here. Category:Game Features